Super Twisted
by Be Obscene
Summary: Layla Williams, a geek falls for the most popular girl at Sky High, Gwen Grayson and will do anything to be with her even if she has to be her number one stalker. AU FEMSLASH. Strong sexual content and language.
1. Welcome to Sky High!

**If you remember the movie this will be an AU, a lot different for sure, everyone still has super powers but their roles will be different; Gwen Grayson will be Gwen Grayson and not Commander and Jetstream's nemesis Royal Pain. There will be a few other changes in this story but it will be about what you expect only with a Femslash twist. Hope you like it and remember to leave a comment!**

I've always dreamed about what it would be like to attend Sky High, with other kids of superheroes. But I only ever wanted to do good, I didn't want to hurt people, that went against everything I stood for. I should introduce myself, my name is Layla Williams and I'm Gwen Grayson's number one fan, but it wasn't that way at first. I was always a little different from everyone else, I became a vegetarian in 4th grade and started my own activist group, of course I was the only member for a while but I managed to get my best friend Will Stronghold to join, I just had to convince him to give up meat. Will's parents were the two most well known superheroes in the world Commander and Jetstream, everyone expected great things from their son. Will hadn't developed any powers when I did, of course girls developed earlier than boys did but he was almost 17 and he had no sign of being able to fly or anything.

My abilities started off slow but I have managed to control plants, it seemed kind of pointless for a superhero power at least from my perspective; my parents urged me to enroll in Sky High but I didn't want to unless Will was, besides there was no telling how well I would do there. With one year left of high school what was even the point? But I spoke too soon. Over the summer before senior year, Will said he was finally ready and they should go together telling me that his powers had finally come and he was anxious to try them out but I wasn't sure if he was lying about that or not.

Our first day got off to a rocky start, we were afraid we were late and missed the bus, when we did get on the right bus Will kind of pissed off the driver and we almost didn't get a seat. The bus almost without any warning flew into the sky like a jet to reach the floating fortress of Sky High. I couldn't believe it, it was even better than I imagined. The school was best looking school I had ever seen and there were a ton of students. I could hardly wait to see what it had to offer. We were approached by a girl about our age, the girl that would change my life forever. I was amazed by her, she was a tall brunette, brown eyes, amazing skin, her hair was spectacular. She wore all pink, her heels, her skirt, her blouse. I couldn't tell just how long I was staring but when she was talking it seemed like she was only talking to me and time had slowed down, maybe that was her power. I had no idea what she even talking about, it didn't matter, she was so hot! But then I remembered I was straight, why on Earth would I be feeling toward this girl? This gorgeous, perfect girl? I caught her name, Gwen Grayson. She was telling us everything about the school, I didn't catch anything but the last sentence. "And if you do that I promise you won't fall off the edge of the school." Everyone laughed, I suddenly wished I had been listening more closely.

To my amazement, she walked up to me, I was absolutely terrified, my knees felt so weak. "Hello, there."

"Hi, I'm…Layla", that's right, I had to think for a minute to remember my own name.

She smiled and laughed, I smiled and laughed a little, "Are you excited to be starting school here?", she was touching her hair and giving me these puppy dog eyes that were just irresitible.

"Yes. I'm really excited."

"What's your power?"

I felt kind of lame just telling her I communicated with plants, her power was probably awesome, "I can control plants."

"Oh", she laughed, "Do you make them do your bidding?"

"Um, yeah, sure", I laughed nervously. What she did next baffled me; she took one of my pigtails in her hand and caressed it gently.

"Funny girl, aren't you? You are just too cute", I was just smiling like an idiot. Was she flirting with me? I was so confused. Before I could say anything else she waved goodbye and I was left standing there with Will who had an equally dumbfounded look on his face. Did I have a crush n Gwen Grayson? Whatever it was I just knew I had to learn more about this girl!

**Hope you like it. I'll have another chapter up soon!**


	2. Obsession

**Thank you for following, would like to have some feedback though. Layla thinks she's losing her mind, could someone like Gwen ever consider going out with her?**

All I could think about was Gwen Grayson, I couldn't get her out of my head it was crazy. I kept replaying that day's events, mainly meeting Gwen and feeling super weak but also the tryouts. Will and I were stuck being sidekicks, me because I refused to use my powers for violence and Will because he didn't gain his powers yet; I knew he was lying to me. I'm glad Gwen wasn't there to see me chicken out, I really wanted her to like me. Will was pretty bummed that he wasn't able to show off any powers, we both looked like complete tools. My day ended getting one last look at Gwen Grayson as she boarded her bus; she looked spectacular, such perfect skin, nice legs, a firm round ass staring me in the face. She bent over to pick something up that she dropped, the next thing I knew I had my eyes locked on her; her short skirt couldn't cover much, at least she had on some panties, very pink panties. I was reminded of a song I heard called Back That Azz Up. When she stood up she realized people might see her exposing herself and made sure her skirt covered but it was too late, I saw everything.

I had this ridiculous smile on my face, it was so out of character of me to be gawking like that. When I got on my bus with Will, he was looking sad, he didn't want to tell his parents the news. I overheard a conversation going on a seat ahead of us, I'm not usually one for eavesdropping but when one of them mentioned Gwen, I had to find out what they were talking about.

"I heard she's bitchy", a nerdy freshman with glasses said.

"She's smoking hot though", an acne covered red face chuckled.

"Yeah, she's hot alright. She won every beauty pageant."

"I'd like to see her in a bathing suit."

"You can. The school sells DVDs every year."

That certainly got my attention. I could have a collection of Gwen Grayson videos that 2I could watch whenever I wanted? Hell yeah! I didn't really have a whole lot of money, I didn't have a job after all but I was sure I could convince my parents to hand over the cash. Simply telling them it was for school would do it. They would never suspect their only daughter was using it to buy pageant videos to perv over. But hey, I liked Gwen and I wanted to see more of her. My ploy worked, my parents handed over 50 bucks, I wasn't even sure how much the DVDs cost yet but I assumed they had to be a least 10 bucks a pop. I never even told them about getting sidekick classes or anything else about school for that matter.

The second day of school, I tried cheering Will up, he still wasn't cool with being a sidekick. I was wondering if Gwen found out if I was a sidekick yet, I didn't want her finding out, I don't know why she might actually be cool with it. It wasn't like she would want to be my girlfriend or something. I eventually found out where to go to buy the DVDs avoiding any sign of Gwen or anyone that might be wondering exactly why I would be interested in watching beauty pageants of previous years. It wasn't like I was thinking about competing, "Research?" I told the kid in the student store. I don't think they really bought it but it wasn't like they cared they much to find out what I was hiding. As I was leaving someone was coming into the room. Gwen. I stopped cold, not having a clue what to say to my crush. I could feel my face turning as red as my hair.

"Layla", said said smiling at me. "So, where are you off to?"

I had to think, I couldn't tell her I was headed to my remedial sidekick class, "I was just going to my locker before class."

"Oh. Are you liking it?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"It's hard isn't it? You know, I'm also a tutor so if you ever need any help you can always come to me." She put a hand on my arm.

"That would be great."

"We should do lunch some time."

"Really? I would love that", I tried not to sound too needy. She smiled and gave me her number, I couldn't believe it. I went to put the bag of DVDs in my locker when Will caught sight of me. He ran up to me just as I was about to hide my stash.

"Layla! Did you see Gwen?"

"Yes, I was just talking to her a second ago."

"Yeah?", I knew that look, Will was smitten. She's mine Will, back off!

"Why, you thinking of asking her out?"

"Well…maybe."

I couldn't help but laugh, he directed his attention to my bag, "What are those?"

"What?"

He grabbed the bag away from me, "Beauty pageant?"

"Yes!", I said taking it back from him.

"So, what, you're thinking of trying out?"

"What if I am?"

"Hey, some of these have Gwen on them", he said, reading the back of the cases. "No offence but I don't think you stand much of a chance if she's doing it this year."I stormed off without saying a word.

**More soon! **


	3. Miss Sky High

**Layla continues her obsession with Gwen Grayson. Contains moments of self pleasure, be warned! Hope you enjoy!**

As soon as the bus landed I ran home; I had never moved faster before or since. The DVDs in my backpack, I flew through the front door, my parents probably never saw me so excited. No time for homework, I needed to see what Gwen Grayson looked like in a swimsuit. I couldn't believe how giddy I was, like this was Christmas in grade school. I popped the first disk in my player and sat up in my bed, this was a beauty pageant taken a few years ago when Gwen was a freshman, I could only imagine how much different she looked. The footage was low quality and 4:3 but I didn't care, as long as I got to see Gwen. A speaker went onto the stage in the gym and introduced the contestants for the 2011 Sky High Beauty Pageant. All of the girls took to the stage, they were very pretty I had to admit but none of them compared to Gwen, she took to the stage, breathtaking, her long hair was curled and skin tanned. She had on a one piece orange bathing suit and matching high heels. I waited patiently for her to have a chance to answer questions given by the speaker. All of these girls were boring, they kept droning on or giggling like an idiot. Finally it was Gwen's turn, I knew she wouldn't disappoint but then the DVD went black, that's when my mind went into freakout mode. I fast forwarded the disk hoping there was more, there was, the last couple seconds of Gwen but she had finished with the questions! Dammit! Who put this together? Then the disk began to skip, I ejected the disk and tried wiping off whatever might be on it off with the bottom of my shirt but it was no use.

The next disk I tried was last year's, I knew it had to be epic, I'll tell you that I was not disappointed. When the introduced all of the contestants, they were behind a curtain, the curtain rises and there was Gwen looking like a beautiful swan, she was so elegant, so graceful and boy did she fill out; after that last DVD she had really become quite the hottie. She was wearing a shiny blue one piece bathing suit, heels and a glorious smile. She was very curvy, she had great legs and dare I say an amazing ass, it made me completely forget about her breasts, magnificent as they were. I made sure my door was locked, things were about to get a little R-rated and I didn't want my parents catching me pleasuring myself to a beauty pageant. I had one hand down my pants as Gwen was up at the microphone with the presenter, a cocky looking dude who looked a little familiar, but it didn't matter.

"Gwen, could you tell us what you think troubles young people the most?", the guy asked her.

Gwen took the mike and answered intelligently, "Well, other than getting a date for prom or acne, I'm pretty sure I can speak for everyone on our thoughts on the future, mainly the environment." My heart started to race, was Gwen an enviro-geek like me? I was beginning to sweat, my heart was beating harder. I had never masturbated before but this seemed like the perfect place to start. "That's it, Gwen…", I said under by breath as I slid two fingers into my slit, "Tell me more…"

"We are the future and it's important that we make a stand against the injustice that's being done to animals."

"Yes, Gwen, that's it!", I started massaging my clit, listening to her every word. Once it got to the talent portion is when I absolutely lost it; she was dancing and she was flawless. I couldn't tell you the name of the song that was playing, all I knew was that Gwen kept up perfectly to the beat; seeing her move those legs put me over the edge. I was cumming and once I was finished, Gwen was crowned the winner.

"Way to go", I said. I watched the final moment of her waving to the crowd holding a bouquet of roses and with the sash Miss Sky High, that crown did make her look like royalty. In that moment she was a queen.

**Hope you like it, more to come!**


	4. Lunch Fight!

**Layla gets her chance to show off her powers in this chapter. Some stuff from the movie but some differences. Thanks for reading so far!**

I lost count of how many times I watched those videos; I had a feeling that if they were ever broadcast on TV, Gwen would get more air time than the moon landing. I couldn't even begin to describe how soaked my panties were. My fun times were over and I was back to reality once I got ready for school. I teased myself at the thought of inviting myself over at Gwen's table at lunch, I still had her number and could easily call her but I chickened out. When talking to Will he seemed to have a fascination with her, of course everyone did but I couldn't have any more competition. He asked if I was still thinking about the pageant, the reason he thought I bought all of those DVDs in the first place; I just rolled my eyes at him. He laughed, I should have asked him if his powers had shown up yet to get him back, that would have hurt his ego.A scary looking student walked by us, he wore mostly black and had really menacing eyes, his name was Warren Peace and Will's Dad the Commander was responsible for sending his super villain father to prison years ago. He pushed Will out of the way and gave me a harsh stare. I guess there was no short of enemies to be made at this school.

When the lunch bell came we made our way into the cafeteria, I saw Gwen already sitting down, I worked up the courage to go over and talk to her but I was stopped by cheerleader Penny. "Where do you think your going?"

"I was just going over to…"

"You're a sidekick, we don't associate with you, understand?", I tried walking around her but a second Penny appeared and a third to block my path. I sighed and walked over to the table with my sidekick class. I looked over to see Gwen laughing at something one of her friends said. I heard some yelling and what sounded like Will, he was getting in a fight with Warren Peace, I'm not sure what he did or said to get fire launched at him from Warren's hands but I felt I had to step in. I ran up behind Warren and tried to reason with him.

I tapped on his shoulder, "Warren, please don't do this!"

"Out of my way!", he brushed past me and was after Will. I thought quickly, I saw a plant at a near by, I was hoping it wasn't fake. I concentrated on it and managed to get to control it. Vines burst out from the pot, I stuck my hands out and in no time had them wrapped around Warren. He struggled but it looked like I had him. Of course his powers kicked in and he had flames all over his body. I didn't have to worry for long about my trap being for nothing, Principal Powers entered and broke us up. Warren was taken away and all of the students went back to what they were doing. Will just looked at me not saying anything, not even a thank you.

"Wow!", I turned around, Gwen was looking at me with wide adorable eyes, "That was awesome."

"Thanks", I smiled.

"Do you want to eat with us?"

"That would be great", she took hold of my hand and leaded me to her table.

"What is she doing here?", Penny asked, not taking her bitchy eyes off of me.

"Penny, be nice, Layla is having lunch with us", Gwen warned her, she shut up after that but I knew she still thought I didn't belong there. I was still in shock from what had happened.

**Hope you like it, more to come!**


End file.
